A Tecedeira
by A Rainha
Summary: Jess tinha um segredo, que vem a tona somente agora, depois de sua morte. Um possível “capítulo secreto" da primeira temporada. Hahahahah.
1. Chapter 1

**The Weaver**

** Sinopse:** Jess tinha um segredo, que vem a tona somente agora, depois de sua morte.

Um possível "capítulo secreto" da primeira temporada. Hahahahah.

Prometo que terá no máximo 4 capítulos.

**N/A: **Não escondo de ninguém minha preferência pelas primeiras temporadas. Espero que gostem, só continuarei se souber que alguém está lendo (isto nao é chantagem, é otimização do tempo, hahaahahahah). As vezes gosto de escrever histórias maiscurtas e mais leves, esta é totalmente dentro do espírito da série, só está classificada como T porque _pode haver_ **linguagem imprópria e alusão à sexo (crianças, perguntem pro papai e para a mamãe se podem mesmo ler isto**). Espero que apreciem esta.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Prólogo**

_Mas que estranho...._Sam murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto mexia e remexia em seu aparelho celular. O irmão mais velho deu uma checada por cima dos ombros do outro, enquanto dirigia.

_O que pode ser mais estranho do que um cara que fica inventando mentiras para os amigos?

_Já falamos sobre isto, Dean._ o mais novo retrucou irritado, e na defensiva. Como se não bastasse tê-lo praticamente extraído como um dente da melhor oportunidade da sua vida, e nem tinha feito dois meses que Jess tinha morrido, Dean parecia enciumado que ele ainda se comunicasse com um amigo ou outro. Claro, já não era mais com a mesma freqüência de antes, porque embora não admitisse, envergonhava-se de ter que estender mentiras e mais mentiras a pessoas que considerava amigas. Mas estas ligações que recebera... Eram inesperadas._Dean, a irmã de Jessica está me ligando. Me deixando mensagens.

Dean ergueu uma sobrancelha. Entrar neste delicado assunto não era tão divertido quanto provar que Sam estava sendo teimoso. Perguntou torcendo para que Sam apenas desconversasse_ não queria realmente ver Sam triste, nem discutir com ele_ É...bom, e o que ela diz?

_ Ela diz que está muito deprimida com a morte da irmã. Pede que eu retorne as ligações. Por que precisa saber de algo que talvez eu possa explicar.

Sam olhou significativamente para o irmão. Dean respirou pesado, tentando impedir a imprecação que se formou involuntariamente nos seus lábios. Melhor ir com calma, pensou. _Este assunto da Jess tem que ser tratado com cuidado, _pensou ele_,_ _ou Sam vai escorregar feito um peixe ensaboado para longe de nós._

_Bom, é natural que ela queira falar com você, não é? Você era o namorado de Jessica. Mas Sam, ela quer a verdade, e nós não podemos falar a verdade para ela.

_Se nós soubéssemos a verdade, por que não? _o mais novo retrucou prontamente, agastado.

_Sam! Qual é, não me trate como se eu estivesse contra você nisto.

_Ótimo. Por que eu vou falar com Samantha. Ver no que eu posso ajudar.

-Voce não pode ajudar!_ Dean ficou chocado com a atitude decidida do irmão. Não queria uma guerra de braço logo agora, mas esta idéia de ver a irmã da namorada morta dele não parecia nem um pouco produtiva. Estavam em busca do pai, e Sam ficar revendo velhas fotos de seu amor da faculdade não ia ajudar na motivação do mais novo.

_ Ela acha que posso. É o mínimo que posso fazer._ Sam ostensivamente digitou os números no celular, para que Dean visse que não teria como reclamar. O mais velho coçou a cabeça, enervado, mas já conformando-se.

I

Carmel, California

Dean assoviou em sinal de admiração, ao descer do Impala em frente a um casarão luxuoso e moderno. A irmã de Jessica os tinha convidado para a própria casa, e ali estavam eles, num delicioso dia quente, tocando a campanhia. _Será que enquanto vocês conversam, ela se importaria de me deixar usar a piscina?

Sam, que estivera mais introspectivo até ali, acabou sorrindo, malicioso:_ Não queria usar isto como incentivo para virmos, mas acho que você vai gostar de conhecer Samantha. Se eu bem o conheço.

_ Eu não gosto de consolar garotas deprimidas "daquele jeito", se é o que você está insinuando. Eu respeito os sentimentos da irmã da sua namorada._Dean ficou ofendido, estava se justificando, quando a porta se abriu.

_Samantha Jones! Eu... Sou Dean Winchester, e este é meu irmão Sam... acho que você já o conhece!_Dean foi pego de surpresa ao deparar-se com a mulher dos seus sonhos, quer dizer, a mulher dos seus sonhos eróticos. Samantha Jones, inspiradora de cinco das melhores capas da Heavy Metal dos últimos anos, duas vezes capa da Penthouse, três vezes eleita a dona do par de seios mais bonitos do pais...não! ele mal podia acreditar nos seus olhos, e tentava mantê-los na altura dos olhos dela, embora a tentação de conferir de perto seus peitos fosse difícil de controlar. Ele agora oscilava entre seu sorriso amarelo e o seu sorriso de cara simpático. _Sam, seu desgraçado, podia ter me contado que estava pegando a irmã da minha musa, _pensou, indignado.

Samantha correspondeu ao seu patético cumprimento com um sorriso gentil, abraçando Sam num abraço de quem confiaria sua vida a ele. _Sam e essa sua cara de totó fiel! _Dean não pode evitar uma ligeira inveja, neste momento, deste atributo do irmão que tantas vezes ele zombara.

Ela era um monumento de mulher e vê-la em carne e osso era bem melhor que nas revistas. _Caramba, ela é assim sem Photoshop_! Dean não conseguia prestar atenção na troca de cumprimentos entre Sam e ela. Entraram na casa, que inevitavelmente era um tributo a própria beleza de Samantha. Quadros e pôsteres em tamanho gigante da própria dona da casa, enfeitavam a maioria dos cômodos por onde passaram. Samantha era extremamente simpática, mas podia-se perceber que estava abatida. A maquiagem não escondia que estava passando por um período de muito choro e noites em claro. Dean arrependia-se de ter dito ao irmão que não era do seu feitio consolar meninas deprimidas.

...

Samantha estava sentada com uma pilha de lenços de papel embolados ao seu lado, em frente a Sam, que por sua vez, tinha uma pilha de lenços de papel embolados a sua frente. Dean olhava extasiado para sua musa, e seu rosto nem escondia isto. Nem assim ela ficava feia, e ele agora tinha certeza que seus peitos eram naturais! Ele devia ter votado mais vezes nos peitos dela como campeões, lembrou-se com certo respeito. Mas então Samantha disse algo que despertou nele o caçador. E nem foi para ele, exatamente:

_Sam, você sabe, apesar do que dizem, que foi um vazamento de gás... Você acha que poderia ter sido outra coisa?

-Mas foi um vazamento de gás, Samantha. Por que você diz isto?

_É que...é que bom, a Jess tinha umas coisas... E eu tenho tido sonhos horríveis com ela...

-Que tipo de sonhos?_Dean irrompeu na conversa tão repentinamente, que os outros dois aparentaram surpresa. Afinal, ele estivera tão quieto nas últimas duas horas, ali, entre eles, que até tinham se esquecido de sua presença.

-Ah, Dean...Não sei dizer. Sei que este tipo de sonho deve ser normal para quem perdeu uma irmã, a única irmã, como eu perdi, mas é como se ela... Se ela me odiasse e me culpasse por sua morte.

-Samantha..._o mais novo começou, pegando a mão dela entre as suas._Não tem nada a ver com você. Acredite em mim.

_Eu acreditaria em você, Sam. Ah... Mas eu e Jess éramos muito ligadas, você sabe. Mas... Eu posso jurar, Sam, que minha irmã não está... Em paz. Eu não tenho conseguido dormir, porque toda a vez que eu fecho os olhos, eu vejo sua sombra. Às vezes ouço meu nome... Mas o pior é que não é o tom doce que ela sempre teve comigo... É sua voz, mas como se me acusando de algo que eu tivesse feito!

Dean procurou o olhar do irmão, e encontrou um significativo e doloroso "Será?" Se não fosse somente a imaginação de uma irmã desconsolada, poderia ser Jess, sem descanso, mas poderia ser algo mais. E definitivamente Sam tinha a obrigação de fazer algo a respeito. E ele... Ele era um caçador, não deixaria uma coisa destas atormentar a pobre Samantha, deixaria?

...

No motel, cada um na sua cama, Dean olha para o teto e suspira:

_Você poderia ter me contado quem era a irmã da sua namorada.

_Oras, Dean, o fato de serem irmãs não alterava em nada para mim.

_Egoísta.

_Vou fingir que não ouvi. Samantha adorava Jess e vice e versa. Às vezes tinham desavenças de irmãs, mas nada que pudesse ter causado alguma mágoa profunda em Jess. Ao menos esta é a versão de Samantha. Mas não faz sentido ela estar sendo assombrada por uma irmã com quem não tinha nenhum tipo de atrito, faz?

-E como não temos como ouvir a outra parte, temos que encontrar provas de que não era bem assim ou acreditar no que ela diz, não é mesmo?_Dean tentou colocar foco no irmão, achava que por se tratar de sua amada, ele estivesse sendo tendencioso. Será que o pai era tendencioso ao investigar o caso do Demônio dos Olhos amarelos? Pensou, mas logo decidiu pensar que nisto agora não era um bom jeito de ajudar Sam a resolver o caso do possível fantasma de Jess.

Sam ia responder alguma coisa, mas achou melhor ficar quieto. Dean estava certo, era melhor tentar separar as coisas.

Para evitar confusão,no dia seguinte Dean foi fazer perguntas sobre Jess no campus de Stanford, e Sam ficou no motel, fazendo ligações e freqüentando páginas de redes sociais onde encontrou antigos amigos e parentes das duas irmãs.

Quando os dois se encontraram para jantar, tinham algumas novidades para compartilhar.

_Continua..._

_........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_nota: sim, eu sei que o sobrenome da Jess era Moore, mas pensei que nada impediria de Samantha usar um outro sobrenome (o de solteira da mãe,por exemplo), como nome artístico)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Eu já falei para vocês que Sam e Dean Winchester não são criações minhas e que eu não estou tendo lucro nenhum com eles?**

**Reviews são importantes, motivam e aperfeiçoam. Não demora nada fazer uma, vai por mim...**

II

Sam escondeu o rosto atrás do laptop, enquanto falava. Dean fingiu que não se importava, mastigando ostensivamente seu sanduíche, dando tempo para o irmão:

_Bom, eu falei pelo computador com algumas pessoas que conheciam Jess e Samantha praticamente a vida toda. Sobre Samantha, parece que ela está pretendendo abandonar a carreira artística. Anda até se consultando com uma psicóloga, dizem que anda deprimida desde que seu ultimo namorado deu o fora nela. Parece que apesar de sua fama e sucesso, ela não tem muita sorte com sua vida sentimental. _Sam tomou fôlego, ficou em silêncio alguns minutos antes de continuar._Já Jess... Muitas das coisas que me disseram eram sobre a Jess que eu conhecia... Meiga, carinhosa, divertida... Seus planos eram terminar a faculdade e segundo eles....ela achava que iria se casar...comigo.

Dean estendeu um braço para tocar o ombro do irmão, tentando demonstrar que se importava com a perda dele. E era verdade.

_Mas também falaram algo sobre Jess... Quando ela era adolescente, ela teve que fazer um tratamento psiquiátrico. Jessica nunca me contou sobre isto. As amigas dela lembram-se que ela... Ela simplesmente acreditava que contos de fadas eram reais e tentava convencer suas amigas disso. Mas o tratamento teve efeito, de qualquer modo.

-Er...Só isto?_Dean estava constrangido por não poder expressar o seu costumeiro humor em relação a Jess. Mas também estava ansioso para mostrar o que ele tinha encontrado.

_Acho que sim. De mais estranho, eu digo._respondeu o mais novo, desanimado.

_Eu encontrei algumas coisas, Sam. A primeira é que Jess, enquanto estávamos fora, não foi até os parentes. Ou ao menos, não foi somente até eles. Ela fez uma viagem até a cidade onde cresceu, conforme a nota do posto de gasolina. E também encontrei... Duas outras coisas dentro do carro dela. _Ele tirou da mochila um pequeno pacote, que entregou na mão do irmão mais novo. Sam abriu com cuidado. Surpreendentemente, havia ali um kit de costura novinho. E um pedaço de tecido branco, onde uma mancha de sangue encimava o nome de Sam escrito caprichosamente num ponto de alinhavo, com linha azul.

Sam ficou olhando e girando aquele tecido, como se montasse um quebra-cabeças.

_ Eu acho que Jess não estava começando a bordar o enxoval._falou, preocupado.

....

Depois de darem uma volta pela bela cidade litorânea, para mais nada além de espairecer, decidiram fazer as perguntas para a pessoa que mais a tinha conhecido. E Sam tinha que admitir que não era ele. Dean ficou um pouco aliviado ao saber que encontrariam Samantha num set de fotografia; ela falaria com eles assim que terminasse as fotos. E Dean ficou pensando que talvez precisassem de alguém com as mãos do tamanho certo para passar aquele negócio que iria deixar a pele dela lustrosa. Toda ela. Quem sabe.

Ao chegarem lá, e serem admitidos por alguém do staff do fotógrafo, foram encaminhados para o estúdio onde Samantha estava posando, com botas altíssimas de salto transparente, de couro branco, uma tanga prateada e segurando dois cãezinhos minúsculos em cada mão; daquele tipo de raça que Sam costumava detestar com todas as suas forças. Sam desviou o olhar para o celular que tirava do bolso, Dean o cutucou não resistindo de comentar:

_E aí, são herança de família ou é verdade que os irmãos mais velhos são sempre mais bem dotados?

_Pára, Dean! Não me sinto a vontade olhando para os... da irmã da minha namorada!

_Já está olhando!_ Dean riu com gosto, balançando a cabeça. –Cara, eu praticamente poderia chorar de emoção se ficar encarando eles por mais tempo.

Sam só balançou a cabeça. Num pequeno intervalo para ajustarem as luzes e Samantha ter a maquiagem retocada, repentinamente o grande ventilador de cena que estava nas costas de Samantha ligou-se aparentemente sozinho. Samantha gritou, parte do seu cabelo foi arrancado pelas pás. As pessoas em volta se afastaram horrorizadas, ao contrário dos Winchester, que se jogaram em direção a ela, para afastá-la daquilo. Dean agarrou a loira e rolou com ela pelo chão, Enquanto Sam cuidava de arrancar o ventilador da tomada_ e isto não foi nada fácil.

-Samantha, tudo bem? Seu cabelo, oh meu Deus? Você precisa de ajud...

-Oh meu Deus meu Deus! Que susto! Achei que ia morrer! Foi só o aplique do cabelo! Oh graças a Deus!

Sam também se agachou ao lado dos dois, olhou feio para o irmão. Dean percebeu a gafe, levantou as mãos para o alto da cabeça, como um jogador pego em falta, o olhar culpado.

Agora as pessoas tentavam entender como aquilo tinha acontecido, todos juravam que o ventilador ainda não tinha sido ligado, e ainda se refaziam do susto e procuravam consolar Samantha quando Sam puxou o irmão de lado, cochichando:

_Eu vi, Dean. Foi mais rápido do que eu. O fio simplesmente se desenrolou e encaixou-se na tomada!

_ Temos que impedir que... algo aconteça a ela._Dean normalmente diria que tinham que impedir que aquilo a pegasse, mas no caso, aquilo poderia ser Jessica. Ainda não sabiam, e ele não queria dar nome a nada por enquanto.

....

Ao contrário do que eles acharam, Samantha não foi esquiva ao contar sobre a adolescência da irmã. Ela na verdade, estava assustada demais para ficar sozinha e ao saber que os irmãos Winchester estavam hospedados em um hotel, os convidou para ficarem em sua casa. Isto com certeza facilitaria a missão deles de protegê-la, por que Samantha especificamente implorou para que não a deixassem sozinha. Ela estava certa de que havia um fantasma a perseguindo, e para ela, era o fantasma de sua querida irmã Jessica. O fato de Sam, o próprio namorado da morta, demonstrar que não achava que ela era louca fazia com que ela se acalmasse e se sentisse confiante em responder as perguntas deles.

Ela contou que Jessica sempre foi muito doce, e que realmente tinha tido um problema quando adolescente. Até mesmo para Samantha ela tinha tentado convencer de que coisas que acontecem em contos de fada eram reais. No começo todo mundo achava bonitinho, até que Jessica fosse velha demais para estas coisas. Até que as próprias amigas começassem a achar estranho.

-Voce se lembra quando isto aconteceu a primeira vez?

Samantha se esforçou um pouco:

_Acho que foi pela época do meu... primeiro concurso de beleza. Bom, foi um fracasso, na verdade: eu fiquei em terceiro lugar. Na época aquilo foi, vocês sabem, o mundo desmoronando na vida de uma adolescente como eu. Eu fiquei arrasada, as pessoas tentavam me consolar e nada adiantava... Até Jess vir me abraçar e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem, que o meu desejo ia se tornar realidade e aquelas coisas que ela falava. Aquilo me fez bem, de verdade, e logo depois, um olheiro me encontrou e minha carreira aconteceu. E acho que isto fez Jessica ficar acreditando que tinha, de algum modo, sido ela.

Os irmãos se entreolharam sem dizer nada. E isto fez Samantha continuar:

-Vocês não vão acreditar, mas minha vida não tem sido nada fácil. Eu tenho medo de tudo, ultimamente Não é a primeira vez que acidentes assim acontecem. Há dois dias atrás eu quase cai da escada aqui de casa tropeçando no fio do aspirador que nem deveria estar ali. Outra vez o secador estava para cair na banheira, se não fosse a diarista me salvar...! Eu sei que é algo... Que é algo sobrenatural acontecendo, me entendem?

_Tudo isto começou logo que Jessica morreu?_Sam calmamente perguntou.

-Bem... Agora que você pergunta, acho que não. Acho que começou uns dez dias antes, pouco depois de eu ter uma conversa com a minha psicóloga...

_Algo que possa nos contar?

_Na verdade não é mais segredo para ninguém. Eu quero parar com a carreira de modelo. Acho que não tem sido verdadeiramente... Saudável para mim.

Sam olhou rapidamente para o irmão, esperando que ele fosse fazer algum tipo de comentário sarcástico ou engraçadinho, mas ele estava sorrindo compreensivamente para Samantha.

_Escute Samantha, eu e o Sam aqui vamos te ajudar. Basta que você confie em nós, ok? A gente vai ficar de olho para impedir que acidentes como aqueles se repitam, e vamos tentar descobrir o que está acontecendo e o que fazer.

Ela sorri Canadá, antes de se levantar e abraçar os dois, carinhosa:_ Vocês falam com tanta convicção que eu não posso deixar de acreditar que é verdade! Obrigada Sam Dean. Só o fato de vocês não acharem que eu sou louca já me faz bem.

.....

Dean fez uma vistoria na casa garantindo que todos os eletrodomésticos estivessem bem trancados num lugar onde somente ele tinha a chave, e Samantha foi dormir de luzes acesas e porta aberta, para o caso de algum imprevisto. Os irmãos ficaram hospedados no quarto logo em frente, e mantiveram a porta também aberta para poder vigiar os acontecimentos da noite.

Quando enfim o mais velho dos Winchester entrou no quarto, Sam estava no laptop, e o chamou:

_Dean, acho que sei o que temos aqui. E se eu estiver certo, Jessica só está tentando evitar que a irmã morra.

-E o que você achou?

_Continua..._


	3. Chapter 3

III

_Acho que estamos lidando com uma Tecedeira.

_Esta é nova para mim. E o que exatamente é uma Tecedeira?

_Bom, é uma entidade que concede desejos. Agulhas e linhas são muito usadas para magia, e isto me levou até esta entidade. Muitas histórias falam sobre tecedeiras. Na verdade, algumas histórias bem famosas: Branca de neve. Habetrot , Bela Adormecida, e Rumplestiltskin... É como se cada uma destas histórias contasse um pouco do que é uma Tecedeira. Mas para encurtar, você faz um desejo e escreve o nome da pessoa beneficiada com linha num tecido. E depois pica o dedo com uma agulha velha. A Tecedeira vem realizar o seu pedido, e para que ele funcione basta esta pessoa usar o bordado uma única vez. O problema é que a pessoa não pode renegar o desejo, pois isto a enfurece e ela volta para tirar a vida de quem ela beneficiou... E não costuma desistir até que consiga. Parece que ela tem um ego bem frágil.

_Ah, a fada que não foi convidada para a festa?

_Provavelmente. A mãe da Branca de Neve desejou beleza para a filha quando picou o dedo durante o bordado, mas a filha sofreu muito sendo tão bela...

–E quando decidiu abandonar sua vida glamorosa sofreu várias tentativas de assassinato._Dean completou. _Faz sentido. Já sabemos o que Jess pediu para a irmã, mas... O que ela estava pedindo para você?

_Eu também queria saber._Sam tinha suas teorias, mas isto era muito doloroso. Por mais que saber que Jess estava invocando uma Tecedeira o chocasse, ela era doce e gentil e ele tinha certeza de que ela jamais pensaria em prejudicar ninguém. E a presença do Demônio dos Olhos Amarelos na história só parecia que Jess tinha, propositalmente ou não, começado a interferir em algo... Que definitivamente não deveria._Não importa, Dean. De qualquer modo, dificilmente funcionaria com todas as proteções que usamos, não acha?

Dean deu de ombros, tudo era possível. Foi direto ao ponto:

_E como é que pegamos uma coisa dessas antes que ela mate a Samantha?

_Bom, esta é a parte complicada. Não encontrei nada sobre isto... Ela não vai ser encontrada se não for invocada.

_E para isto temos que fazer um desejo e pôr o nome de alguém e algum sangue na parada.

_ Ela é extremamente poderosa, e fica invisível na maior parte do tempo. A única hora em que se diz que ela pode ser vista é quando vem colher a gota de sangue, no meio da noite depois do pedido ser realizado. Mas também dizem que ela só faz isto quando tem certeza que não será vista, porque é muito feia.

_Vamos tentar, Sam. Com facas de prata. E se não conseguirmos pegá-la assim, vamos acabar com uma Tecedeira no nosso pé.

_Quem faz o desejo?_Sam perguntou.

_ Você. Primeiro as damas._Dean sorriu, para provocar o irmão.

.........

_Vamos lá: o que você vai pedir para mim?_Dean rodeava o irmão mais novo, que tentava fazer com que a linha e a agulha trabalhassem em sincronia para formar algo parecido com o nome de Dean. Isto há quase uma hora._Sam, vai logo! Não precisa ser perfeccionista! Isto aqui não é um campeonato de ponto e cruz!

_Calma Dean, isto não é tão fácil como aparenta!_Sam já estava exasperado com a própria falta de perícia._E eu ainda não sei o que pedir para você. Mas não precisa ser nada elaborado, não é? Vamos mesmo acabar com ela... Ou você está interessado nos favores da Tecedeira?

_Er... Só queria saber o que você iria desejar... Se fosse a sério.

Sam continuou olhando para o seu "bordado". E falou:_ Que você tivesse uma vida saudável, depois deste caso.

_Você quer dizer, "que você não ligasse para as coisas acontecendo com gente por aí, gente como Jess e Samantha"._Dean ficou irritado, falou quase cuspindo as palavras. O bom humor maroto de sempre tinha sumido por um instante.

_Para você ver como decidir o destino de uma pessoa, através de desejos ou através de forçá-los a viver uma vida de paramilitares, não é nada justo.

_Se não sabe o que pedir, por que não uma pizza?_Dean retrucou, irônico.

........

A espera pela Tecedeira nas proximidades do bordado já estava se tornando monótona quando ouviram um grito abafado vindo do quarto de Samantha. Estavam ambos escondidos, e Sam que estava mais perto da porta, correu até lá. Encontrou Samantha sufocando com o próprio cinto, apertado em volta do seu pescoço sem que nada visível o fizesse. Sam lutou para livrar pescoço da moça do aperto sufocante, ainda assustado que a tecedeira tivesse ignorado o bordado e continuasse tentando matar Samantha. Quando enfim a livrou, Samantha estava apavorada e chorou muito no colo de seu salvador. Dean apareceu com o pedaço de tecido na mão, não era preciso muito para perceber que isto não atrairia a Tecedeira.

Samantha não se cansava de agradecê-los por estarem ali e relembrar como estivera perto da morte. Os irmãos Winchester ainda estavam intrigados com o fracasso de sua armadilha, enquanto a consolavam e garantiam que a protegeriam até que conseguissem fazer aquilo parar. Sam achou por bem contar a Samantha sobre a possibilidade de que aquilo não fosse, como ela achava, a própria Jessica, mas sim algo que Jessica tinha invocado a muito tempo atrás. Talvez Samantha se lembrasse de algo que Jessica pudesse ter dito que pudesse ajudar.

A primeira reação de Samantha foi ficar feliz. Porque não ser Jessica era a melhor coisa daquilo tudo, para ela. E para Sam. E até mesmo, para Dean.

_ Tudo isto faz sentido. Às vezes, quando ela era adolescente a ainda tinha coragem de falar sobre isto, ela insistia em dizer que tinha uma fada madrinha.

_Seria ótimo se nós soubéssemos onde foi que ela encontrou esta "fada madrinha"._Dean falou no seu melhor estilo confidente._Qualquer coisa ajuda.

_Bom, eu acho... Tinha uma velha senhora que trabalhava em nossa casa, acho que ela pode ter contado estas coisas para Jess. Ela era européia, do leste, eu acho. Enfim, ela foi babá de Jess. A babá preferida, na verdade. Passava o tempo todo bordando, e minha irmã até aprendeu isto com ela. Jess manteve laços com ela este tempo todo. Não quero ser tendenciosa, mas... Não consigo pensar em outro jeito de Jess saber como invocar uma fada madrinha macabra.

_Não custa checar._falou Dean. Ao menos era uma pista.

.................

Os três estavam instalados na salinha da Sra. Havasy, espremidos no sofá. A sala era praticamente um mostruário de prendas da agulha e linha, com bordados e rendados em cada canto e móvel. A dona da casa era uma senhora de cerca de setenta anos, magra e alta e sorridente, que não se mostrara surpresa ao ser inquirida sobre jess e o que ela sabia sobre feitiços de bordados:

_Eu devia ter percebido que Jessica tinha se interessado demais por aquelas histórias, mas eu jamais imaginei que ela fosse causar mal a alguém, quanto mais a si mesma. Talvez vocês não entendam, mas eu contei somente como uma história para impressioná-la, nunca achei que ela faria aquilo. Ela me contou que tinha feito para Samantha, e eu disse a ela para nunca mais fazer isto. Apesar de tudo, eu imaginei que era o que Samantha queria. Mas não era, não é mesmo? Mas então ela voltou aqui, para me pedir uma agulha... e eu tentei dissuadi-la.

_Ela disse o que ela iria pedir?_Sam não se agüentou de perguntar, praticamente saltou da cadeira ao fazer a pergunta. A sra Havasy deu um sorriso triste:

_Só concordei em dar a agulha por que não era um feitiço para te prender com ela, Samuel Winchester. Jessica somente queria que você não sofresse tantas angústias e fosse o advogado brilhante que você queria ser. Você tinha uma entrevista depois do feriado, não tinha? Ela confiava em você, mas você estava muito angustiado... Ela me disse que queria garantir que nada te atrapalhasse de ser o que você desejasse ser.

Após o silêncio constrangedor que se abateu sobre os três visitantes, perdidos em seus pensamentos sobre Jessica e suas escolhas, a Sra. Havasy levantou-se, subitamente animada:

_Mas aposto como vocês estão aqui para saber como a Tecedeira pode ser detida, não é?

_Continua..._


	4. Chapter 4

IV

_Por favor, me explica de novo por que eu aceitei fazer isto?

_Provavelmente por que você quer impressionar a Samantha com seu jeito metrossexual de ser._Sam respondeu, olhando para Dean na porta do closet, vestido com uma calça de lycra azul piscina com listras amarelas e brancas na lateral, e um top combinando, que deixava toda a área abaixo do plexo solar à mostra. Era uma das roupas de ginástica de Jessica, e fazia parte das condições para ficar invisível para a Tecedeira. Já tinham discutido bastante sobre isto. De início, precisavam apenas invocar a tecedeira, esperá-la vir, e cortar o fio de prata que ela costumava arrastar atrás de si e que a faria fugir voando ao primeiro toque, com uma tesoura de prata. Depois bastava furá-la com uma agulha velha, o mesmo material usado para invocá-la. Isto a destruiria.

O problema é que como ela não viria se percebesse que seria observada, a Sra. Havasy explicou que o único modo de ficar invisível aos sentidos dela era vestir-se com as roupas de Jessica. A Tecedeira acreditaria que era apenas a presença de um fantasma, e ignoraria a presença de quem estivesse lá.

Samantha ofereceu-se para isto, mas os irmãos cavalheirescamente lhe disseram que seria arriscado demais. Se algo desse errado Samantha poderia se machucar seriamente, e mesmo que o pior não acontecesse, eles podiam perder a oportunidade de destruir a tecedeira.

Então, decidido que Samantha estava fora, havia um problema. Na verdade, dois. O primeiro surgiu quando foram pegar as roupas de Jessica. Sam começou a por empecilhos até mesmo para que Dean mexesse nas peças que escaparam do incêndio, e que estavam agora ali mesmo, na casa de Samantha.

_Ei, eu não quero você mexendo nas roupas intimas da minha namorada!_ele chegou a dizer, ao perceber que Dean era completamente insensível aos seus sentimentos.

_Ei, Sammy, ok. Eu não pensava em usá-las, mesmo! Então só um de nós veste as roupas dela. E já que você era mais... Intimo dela, você veste. Desta vez, eu fico com a parte fácil de destruí-la com uma agulha minúscula._Dean se fez de ofendido e saiu de perto, afinal de contas já estava ficando cansado deste apego absurdo de Sam por Jess. Que afinal de contas, era bem mais doidinha que eles dois. E Sam com medo dela saber a verdade sobre sua família, ha!

Sam corou ao perceber que talvez estivesse extrapolando. E ele bem que tentou, com as roupas mais folgadas que encontrou. Mas jess não usava roupas folgadas, e era bem menor que Sam. Todas rasgaram ou nem entraram. Antes que ficassem sem peças de roupa, Sam teve que procurar o irmão e admitir que as roupas de Jess não eram tão importantes quanto salvar Samantha.

Agora, ao ver o irmão naquela situação constrangedora, não conseguia deixar de rir e pensar que o irmão mais uma vez estava certo, havia alguns sacrifícios a serem feitos e se devia estar disposto a eles. Dean estava se sacrificando, bem o conhecia.

-Obrigado._falou.

_Obrigado? Por quê?_Dean estava com o humor tão suscetível quanto uma mulher na TPM.

_Por isto.

_Por parecer o Timberlake imitando a Beyoncee? Foi a única que serviu!

_Bom, aposto que Samantha até poderia chorar se ficasse observando seu abdômen definido nesta roupinha._Sam comentou, não resistindo em provocar o irmão. Era uma oportunidade rara de inversão nos papeis de cada um.

_Acho que vou desejar nunca mais ter que me sujeitar a nada tão constrangedor novamente.

...............................

Perto da janela, o bordado com o nome de Sam e uma mancha de sangue esperava até que a tecedeira chegasse. Como temiam que Samantha ficasse sozinha, ela e Sam estavam do lado de fora da casa, em alerta, apenas aguardando a hora certa para Sam subir. Precisavam de distância. O mais velho aguardava no quarto, com a tesoura de prata, se sentindo péssimo e esperando que Samantha não precisasse vê-lo daquele jeito.

Sam foi quem percebeu ao longe, a porta da casa se abrindo. Samantha apenas abriu a boca numa expressão de pavor incrédulo, embora estivesse absolutamente convencida do que acontecia. Sam segurava o sua "Holy .12", por via das dúvidas, quando passou a mão na lapela do bolso, onde tinha espetado a agulha de 30 anos que a Sra. Havasy tinha dado. Mas ela não estava mais lá.

_Samantha. A agulha! Eu perdi!

_Oh meu Deus!_Olharam para o gramado onde estavam. Se ajoelharam desesperados, iniciando a procura. Estavam na terrível situação de quem procura uma agulha num palheiro.

.....................

Dean viu a porta se abrir e uma criatura corcunda, baixa e com o rosto de uma velha horrenda e triste, apareceu. Era amarelada e deprimente, mas não era a coisa mais assustadora que Dean já tinha isto. Poderia dizer que até já tinha visto pessoas mais feias em sua vida. Fora o fato de deixar atrás de si um fino fio de brilho sobrenatural, e que ela tinha uma boca de enormes lábios pendentes e cortados em vários pontos, Dean achava que ela até daria uma boa fada madrinha.

Ela olhou fixamente para Dean, que não conteve o nervosismo da situação e lançou um sorriso amarelo de volta. Mas ela demonstrou que sequer o tinha visto, voltando sua atenção para o bordado. Mas os movimentos dela eram exasperadamente lentos, Dean sabia que era por causa do fio de prata, era como se ela fosse o produzindo conforme andava. Mas tinham sido alertados que assim que cortassem o fio, apesar de impossibilitá-la de fugir, ela não ficaria tão inofensiva. Dean teve que esperar ela se debruçar sobre o bordado para saltar atrás dela e passar a tesoura no fio de seda. Ela soltou um guincho horrível e Dean pensou _pronto, agora é a hora em que eu apanho pra caramba até o Sam chegar. Ainda bem que estou com roupinhas de luta livre_.

Dean era experiente demais para estar errado, o safanão que levou não foi plenamente absorvido, e algumas criaturas sobrenaturais tinham o péssimo hábito de serem extremamente fortes, rápidas, e de não sentirem dor. Dean bateu as costas na parede e ficou ligeiramente atordoado, mas não o suficiente para desistir da luta. Voltou a agarrar a Tecedeira. Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era mantê-la ocupada até Sam enfiar a agulha, mas... Onde estava Sam?

............................

Foi Samantha quem achou a agulha, eles já ouviam os baques surdos dentro da casa, e assim que ela entregou a Sam , ele correu, passando por cima da linha prateada que subia a escada. Foi como se tivesse levado menos de um segundo para subir, e deparou-se com Jessica ao lado da porta onde estava Dean e a tecedeira. Ou melhor, com o espírito dela, que o encarou com expressão de surpresa e dor...

Ela queria falar alguma coisa, Sam sentiu o coração falha ruma batida. Seria um truque da tecedeira, ou realmente o espírito de Jessica?

Lá dentro, outro baque surdo contra a parede, os chiados da criatura eram assustadores._Sam?!_ A voz de Dean perguntava por ele, aquele tom de urgência que só o irmão sabia fazer.

Era uma decisão difícil, mas Sam já tinha escolhido uma vez: chutou a porta com força, e em duas passadas largas, alcançou as costas da tecedeira, que sufocava encurralado na parede. Cravou a agulha em sua espinha, até que sentisse que a própria mão tinha sido ferida pela extremidade rombuda da agulha.

A Tecedeira chacoalhou-se toda, girando sobre si mesma com um guincho agudo e horripilante. Enquanto Dean esfregava a própria garganta, aliviando o machucado, observavam a criatura encolher e encolher enquanto vibrava e chiava como um objeto no fogo, até tornar-se uma pequena aranha. Sam pisou com sua bota sobre ela, pondo um ponto final no assunto.

**Epilogo**

Os irmãos já estavam no Impala, saindo de Carmel, ambos pensativos com a aventura que viveram. Sam está ansioso para fazer algumas perguntas, mas imagina que Dean está irritido porque, enfim, Samantha o tinha visto vestido com a roupinha de lycra.

_Você acha que agora Jessica está bem? Quer dizer... Agora ela vai poder partir em paz?_foi Dean quem o surpreendeu com a pergunta mais inesperada que Sam poderia esperar hoje. Jamais imaginaria que o irmão estivesse pensando nisto.

_Costuma funcionar assim, não é? Gosto de pensar que sim._Não achava muito sábio comentar com Dean que tinha visto o espírito dela do lado de fora da porta. Dean ficaria metido, ou preocupado com ele.

-Eu também.

Um pequeno silêncio se interpôs entre eles, até que Sam o quebrou?

_Samantha tinha gostado de você. Eu vi vocês conversando antes da gente se despedir dela._Sam tinha percebido muito bem o interesse dela no irmão, depois de todo o apoio. E mesmo depois da roupinha.

Dean suspirou, depois passou a mão na barba por fazer, torcendo os lábios na velha expressão de desconforto que Sam conhecia muito bem.

_É... teria sido interessante.

_Teria sido... Interessante?! _Sam exaltou-se, incrédulo._Dean, você está com febre? Eu sei muito bem que ela é a sua musa! E ela... Bem, ela sabe que você é um caçador!

_E pode continuar sendo, não é?

Sam riu, balançando a cabeça. Às vezes Dean era mesmo demais.

Ainda tinha uma pergunta, mas não a faria hoje. O que Dean tinha desejado, afinal?


End file.
